Darth Rook
Darth Rook is a Dragon Sith Lord was Backstory Bio Personality Physical Appearance Darth Rook is a male dragon who colored black, with red stripes. As he wears black sith robes with a thick leather belt with a clip for his Lightsaber. And has Sith Yellow eyes. Then after being bisected by Brian Griffin, he used some random items to create a spidery body for his lower half until he was found by his spidery body was replaced with cybernetic legs with claws for feet. Skills and Abilities The Force: Rook was extremely powerful and has an extremely strong connection to the Force. He was one of the most powerful Force-users of his time. Notably, his powers in the Dark Side of the Force was also augmented after his injuries due to his extreme hatred for Brian Griffin. * Telekinesis: Rook utilized Telekinesis either as offense or defense. * Force Push: Rook utilized Force Push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocking them unconscious, such as on Brian on * Force Pull: Rook utilized Force Pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him. * Force Choke: Rook utilized Force Choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents. * Force Grip: Rook utilized Force Grip to lift his opponents off the ground and into the air, sometimes by the neck, to immobilize them. When focusing his rage, he was able to telekinetically grab and suspend opponents without even looking at them or exerting much concentration on them to maintain the effect, as he did when holding in the air by the neck. * Saber Throw: Rook utilized Saber Throw to telekinetically guide his lightsaber towards his opponent; similar to a boomerang or shuriken. * Mind Trick: Rook utilized Mind Trick to control the minds of other sentient beings. However, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. * Telepathy: Rook utilized Telepathy to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals. * Mind Probe: Rook utilized Mind Probe to sense and sift through the thoughts and memories of sentient beings for the purpose of interrogation. * Force Sense: Rook utilized Force Sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger, and the presence of the Light side. * Force Vision: Rook utilized Force Vision, to have visions of the past, the present, and the future; however, like all Force-users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes has visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. He notably was shown to experience premonitions during the Clone Wars, as he foresaw his potential when allying himself with to gain power. * Force Jump: Rook utilized Force Jump to jump or leap at great distances. He was seen using this to leap onto a bridge. * Force Dash: Rook utilized Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. Lightsaber Skills: Rook was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. * Form IV: Rook was highly skilled in Ataru. * Form VI: Rook was extremely skilled in Niman. * Form VII: Rook was extremely skilled in Juyo. * Jar'Kai: Rook was highly skilled in Jar'Kai. Skilled Pilot: Rook was highly skilled in piloting most speeders and most types of flying crafts. Indomitable Will/High Tolerance For Pain/Expert Survivalist: Rook had an indomitable will and a high tolerance for pain, as he was able to survive being cut in half. Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Manipulator/Leader: Rook was extremely intelligent and wise; his intelligence and wisdom were surpassed only by Yoda, , and respectively. He was a capable manipulator, a skilled tactician, and had political skills from his time as 's apprentice, managing to form the Shadow Collective in a surprisingly short amount of time. Allowing him to seize control over the Galactic criminal underworld and subsequent rule over the Outer Rim. Main Weaponry * Red Double-bladed Lightsaber Trivia * Rook makes his appearance in The Beginning of the Chronicles III * Rook returns in Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Apprentices Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Sith Assassians Category:Assassins Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Pilots Category:Martail Artists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Seeker of Vengence Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Barbarians Category:Brutes Category:Power-Hungry Characters Category:Provokers Category:Traitors Category:Usurpers Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Kidnappers Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lords Category:One-Man Army Category:Brothers